Not Your Average Self Insert
by Atlantis Kida Nalani
Summary: I'm a big fan of Harry Potter, But what happens when I get pulled into the story on the night that harry was left with the Dursleys? Find out. I suck at Summeries. But its a good idea
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to anyone Reading this! This is my second self Insert story, but it's Different than other types of Self Inserts You've all probably read. Tell me what you think and If you don't like, Don't read. Disclaimer: I'm not British, Blonde, rich, married with kids...So I don't Own Harry Potter...**

'_thinking'_

"Speaking"

* * *

The Wish

I frowned as I read the beginning of the first Harry Potter book for the ump-teenth time. It was always my least favorite part, as I've had strong maternal instincts since I was very young. "That's so irresponsible! Leaving a baby on the doorstep!" I grumbled to myself. It wasn't the first time I'd felt this way, and I doubt I'm the first person who felt this way. I've read a lot of Fanfictions where Harry was abused horribly and neglected.

As a kid, I didn't understand how horrible this was, Not until ninth grade at least. It pissed me off, and made me happy when The Dursley's of those stories got punished or Harry was saved. J.K. Rowling left a huge gap between the time Harry arrived to the time that he turns Eleven. It leaves one to imagine how horrible it must've been when he was 3 or 6 or anywhere in that age range. I held my head in my hands as a headache started to develop for my overly thinking. Some people might think i'm insane for getting so worked up over a little boy who didn't really exist. To them I say, "Fuck You!".

I laid down the book and looked out the window, up to the Moon. '_I wish I could've saved Harry from his life at the Dursleys...' _I thought, sighing. That was when a strange green light reflecting on my window. "What the hell?" I muttered, turning around. My book was glowing! I've read enough fanfiction to know what that meant. I hesitantly reached over and touched the cover. If you've every been shocked by an electric appliance, you know how it burns. The way I felt when I touched that paperback cover, I might as well have been standing in a puddle holding a lightning rod. I felt pain that I couldn't even begin to describe completely. It felt as if everything was on fire and I couldn't see anything but white.

The sensation ended as fast as it began, and when my vision cleared, I was on a cold bench, in a small playground near houses that looked vaguely familiar. I groaned, unable to move. It was dark, save for the lamp light. "W-Where am I?" I asked no one, looking around. When the pain dulled I stood up, taking shaky steps. '_Is this Privet drive?' _I wondered. A sign on a post verified it for me and I instantly started searching for the dursley's house. I surveyed the porches when my eyes fell upon a basket on the doorstep of Number 4. My heart stopped."I can't believe it..." I whispered, crossing the street as fast as I could. My heart melted as I lifted up a basket containing a small baby boy with a lightning bolt scar and I smiled, turning to look up at the moon. "Thank You..."

* * *

**So? What do you think guys? **


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanna thank OpenBookLina and Lindsey for being the first Two to review my story AND Kenraknom, thenarnianwitch, Stalona, and .Twitch for following me . ^_^. It means a lot to me and so I thank you! Now on to chapter two! Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Cedric, Fred, Sirius, Remus and Tonks wouldn't have died, Sirius would've been free and I would be Rich. but i don't :(**

* * *

**~Chapter Two: A Friend Named Selena~**

I carried the small baby back to the park I'd appeared in. _'He's so cute...I can't believe I'm holding Harry Potter in my arms!_' I squealed excitedly in my head, careful not to wake the sleeping wizard. I pet his head gently, smiling at how soft his raven hued locks were. He was certainly smaller then any other one year old I'd ever seen and I would know, My older brother had three kids. I frowned looking at his trademark lightning bolt scar, though currently it was a fresh cut. It must've hurt alot. "So much has happened in such a short time, 're parents are gone, Sirius is probably being arrested as we speak and I don't have any means to actually care for you." I whispered to the child. It was true. I had absolutely no clue how I was going to take care of a baby wizard. I should've thought through what I'd do before touching that book. I was only 18 and I had no money, no home or shelter. Hell, I couldn't even get a job if I tried. I technically didn't even exist here. Even If i did exist in this universe, my other self wouldn't be born until 1995.

I sighed, holding Harry close to me, to keep him warm. After all, It was November and chilly as hell if you ask me. "What can I do now?" I asked the air. "Simply ask for help." A soft, gentle voice replied from behind me. I froze, turning and seeing one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. She reminded me of Elsa from the movie Frozen. The stranger was pale and slim but with visible curves and her long hair was white and glowed dimly. She wore a sparkling dress like Elsa's but it was more silvery with star shaped designs. She smiled softly at me. " Hello, Renee. It's nice to meet you face to face." I stared at her in confusion."W-who are you?" I asked, voice cracking a little. The woman laughed softly."I guess you wouldn't recognize me in a human form. It's me, Selena."I gaped at her.

"Selena, as in t-the Imaginary friend on the Moon* that I've had since 4th Grade Selena?" She laughed, nodding. "The very same~!" I could'nt believe my eyes. "A-Are you really real?" I asked, reaching forward and touching her arm. Selena nodded again, an amused look on her face. "Yes, Renee, I'm really real." I blushed in embarassment. "How though!?" I inquired. Harry squirmed slightly in my arms, reminding me that he was sleeping. I rubbed his back gently until he calmed back down. "I've always been real, Renee." Selena said, sitting down next to me. "But no one other than you and werewolves tried to listen to me, or confide in me the way you do." I looked up from Harry.

"D-did...Selena did you send me here?" I asked. "You've always been the clever one, Renee. Yes, I sent you here. You did want to help that child, Right?" She mused. "Yeah. He deserves a happy childhood." I insisted. "But I don't know how I'm gonna give him one.". I frowned again, before feeling Selena place a hand on my head. "And that is why I'm here. To help you." I looked to her. "How, though?" I repeated. " I'll tell you when you wake up." She answered. I was about to ask wha she meant when I suddenly felt very tired. The weight of Harry left my arms and I blacked out.

* * *

** So, that was Chapter Two. It's longer than the first one, and It's the best I could think up. *Selena is the name I refer to the moon as. I liked to talk to it when i was lonely and I still do. It's just a habit I have. So tell me what you think of the chapter and If you have any ideas you'd like to share that you think would help with the story, PM me your ideas. I am currently looking for help in developing the story and I'm willing to accept any ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to my 14 followers. You guys make me feel really happy, which I something I need right now. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, It'd be very different.**

* * *

~Magic is a Gift~

I woke up warm and comfortable on a black couch. _'Where am I?'_ I wondered, sitting up. I felt around for my glasses,(I'm practically blind without them), and found them on a small table next to me. "Good Morning, Renee~." I looked around and found Selena, lounging on a couch and holding Harry, who was awake and drinking milk from a bottle, emerald eyes looking at me with innocent curiosity. "Morning? How long was I out?" I asked, walking over and sitting next to the Moon being. "About six hours. It was 3 a.m. when you arrived in Surrey." She informed me, handing Harry over to me. I smiled, looking down at him. "Hello, I'm Renee." I said. I squealed inwardly when he gave a smile around the bottle.

"Renee." Selena said, catching my attention. "We need to have a talk about the situation at hand." She reminded me. _'Oh yeah...I almost forgot._' I thought. "Ok, so how are you going to help me with taking care of Harry?" I asked. "Well, First off, do you remember what happened when you touched the book?" Selena asked. "Uh, yeah. I got shocked or something and then I woke up in a park. It hurt too!" I said, glaring a little at my friend. "I apologize, but it was necessary for me to do that. I had to jump-start your magical core somehow." She said. I stared blankly at her. _'Did she just say I have a magical core? But that's impossible! Magic doesn't exist in my world...does it?' _

"I wouldn't lie to you about something like that, Renee." Selena said, with a serious tone. I tensed up. Harry just looked between us, a confused look on his young face. "But how is it possible?" I inquired, a bit hesitantly. "Everyone in your world has a magical core. They just don't know how to unlock them, like the wizards here can. I simply unlocked your magic, because you'll need it to take care of Harry." She explained. "You're fully aware that Harry is a wizard, and a powerful one at that. When he gets older, he'll start exhibiting Accidental Magic and you need to be able to handle that, and there's also the little fact that there are still Death Eaters at large and they'd do anything to be able to get their hands on him." My eyes widened. How could I have been so stupid as to forget about the Death Eaters! I don't stand a snowballs chance in hell against them! I started to have a small panic attack, and Harry started to cry, frightened. "Renee! Get a hold of yourself!" Selena shouted. "B-But I don't know how to use magic! I-I don't even have a wand! What happens if someone sees that I have Harry! They'll kill us!" I cried. Selena slapped me in the face. "Listen to me, ok Renee! You are not like the wizards and witches in this world, Your magic doesn't need a wand. It can't even be traced here, because you aren't from here!" She said, gripping my shoulders. "I will teach you how to use your magic, but we need to discuss something else, involving Harry."

I looked down to Harry, who'd I'd been rubbing the back of. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"We need the Blood wards in order to protect him fully." I grimaced. "But Petunia will hate him! It's obvious in the book!" I said.

"I'm aware, but I actually have a little plan in mind."

"What is it?"

"I'm going to kidnap Dudley Dursley."

* * *

**I'm gonna end this chapter right here guys. To those who are confused on why I'd want Dudley to be in this fic is because Dudley has potential to be a good person. He's only a little asshole because his parents don't know how to properly raise a child...But tell me what you think should happen in the next chapter. Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Again, my readers! First, I'd like to give a little heads up about the next chapter of Not Your Average Self Insert. It will be late as I am having some...acedemic issues and will soon be grounded so the next update will be late...at least until my grades are up. I blame Math for being boring and Myself for being unorganized. :(. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, The Dursleys would be normal, not how they perceive normal to be.**

* * *

**_~Operation Kidnap Dudley~_ **

I gaped at Selena in shock. "You can't do that, Selena!" I said. "It's insane!". Selena rolled her eyes. "Well, it's necessary if we want to protect Harry,Renée. Besides, It'll be good for the little brat." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "How is taking a baby from his mother and father beneficial to him?" I asked, shifting Harry in my arms. "Renée, Think about it from a psychological point of view. You've read all the Dursley chapters in every book, and how is Dudley portrayed in them?" I frowned. "He's a stupid, fat bully and a spoiled brat. The only time in the books he was ever nice was in the last book." I said, thinking. Selena nodded."Exactly, and the only time his parents reprimanded him in any of the books was when Harry got his letter and was given his second bedroom. You know that the only reason Dudley turned out that bad was because of his parents. His mother coddled him and his dad encouraged bad behavior." I sat, shocked.

She was right. Dudley wasn't a bad person, at least not yet. Petunia and Vernon were horrible parents, who were perfectly capable of neglecting one child and over indulging another. I didn't like it but I realized that the Dudley Dursley I knew didn't even exist yet. While I was aware that He was a brat now, that could easily change if he were placed in the right environment. But then there's still some problems..."How exactly are you going to take him away from his parents? They'd know he were gone. I mean, Petunia spends almost all her time with him!" I exclaimed. Selena just smirked. "Don't you worry about a thing, Renée. I've got it all planned out~!" She said standing and heading to the door. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm carrying out my plan. I shan't be long. Besides, now you have some time to spend with Harry." She said, before disappearing. I frowned and Harry let out a giggle. I looked down at him and smiled. "Hi, Harry. I'm Renée. Can you say that?" I asked. The fifteen month old gave me a toothy smile. " 'Nee!" He chirped. I squealed. 'Harry Potter just said my name! Yay!' I moved and sat him down. "What do you wanna do now, Harry?" He pointed over to the corner behind me, where a toy box sat, on a playrug. "Pway!" I grinned. "This'll be fun!" -

* * *

(Selena's POV) I appeared in Number 4 Privet Drive, unseen and unheard by the people inside. I grimaced at the tacky floral pattern wall paper and dull color scheme. On the walls, I noticed several pictures. Some featured a walrus in a tuxedo and an anorexic horse in a white dress, while others were of a chubby baby with blond hair. "This is definitely the Dursleys." I heard whining sounds coming from the kitchen, followed by a female's cooing. "It's ok, Duddikins, Mummy is gonna be back in a minute. She just needs to use the Bathroom for a second." The kitchen door opened and Petunia Dursley hurried past me and up the stairs.

I smirked."This'll be easier than I thought." I murmured to myself. I focused my magic and locked the bathroom door upstairs, after hearing it shut. I walked into the kitchen to find Dudley Dursley slamming his little fists down on his high chair table, and throwing soggy bits of cereal, his face red and started to cry at the top of his lungs. "Quiet, you little brat!" I scolded. The child stopped for a second and stared at me. "No!" He screeched. I frowned and picked him up out of his chair. "You stop that now, young man, or I'll give you something to really cry about." I said in an angry tone. The child teared up and started crying again.

I sighed, placing my hand on his head and sending him to sleep. I looked to the high chair and toys and things and waved my hand, sending it away. I repeated the process with all pictures featuring the boy and in his room, sending all the necessary supplies to the House. When all physical evidence of the boy was gone, I headed to the Bathroom, and unlocked the door.

Petunia Dursley walked out, and past me. I placed a hand on her head and extracted all memories of her son. It was for the best. Anyone who came into contact with her would also forget. I looked down at the sleeping boy and smiled. He was sorta cute when he wasn't awake and screeching. I focused my magic and we left privet drive.

* * *

**So there's chapter 4. it' my longest chapter so far. I hope you all enjoyed it. Also, I'd like to thank Nebelwand for helping me with this one. Ok guys, I'm gonna ask.: What do you think Harry should be like? I'm not good at portraying 1 year olds. if anyone has any advice, pm me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you all appreciate this story. Honestly, This is the longest Fanfic I've written since I was in 6th grade. The fanfic I wrote then was a notebook long... I wanna thank everyone who comments and follows me. You guys inspire me because i love the praise. Disclaimer: I own no one except Selena and Renée.** -

* * *

**_ ~And Dudley makes Four~_**

(Selena's POV)

I arrived back in the manor to find Renée blowing bubbles for Harry, who giggled waving his little hands and laughing when they popped. I smiled. She seemed to be really enjoying herself and I was happy for her. "I'm back." I said, alerting her of my presence. The eighteen year old looked up and smiled. "Hey, Selena!" she greeted, her dark brown eyes, lightened for once, with happiness. Renée looked to the child in my arms. "Is that him?" She asked, blowing more bubbles for Harry.

I nodded coming over and sitting on the rug with the two. "I told you I'd get him." I said. Harry looked away from the bubbles and at his cousin. His emerald hued eyes glowed with curiosity. "Who dat?" He asked. Renée smiled. "He's your cousin, Dudley, Harry. Can you say Dudley?" She asked him. Harry looked to her and than back to the sleeping tot in my arms."Duddy!" He declared. Renée clapped. "Yay, good job! Hi five?" She asked, holding her hand in front of him. The raven haired child smacked his tiny hand against her hand, an adorable smile on his face.

I smiled again before hearing a soft whining, and looking down. Dudley squirmed as he started waking up. Harry sat and watched his older cousin wake up, in what seemed to be fascination. Dudley whined tiredly and started crying a bit. Renée awed at the sight, obviously thinking that the spoiled child was adorable. "He's cranky when he wakes up~!" The brunette cooed. I sighed a bit. _'She gets attached to children so easily_.' I thought with a smile. Harry put a hand on Dudley's knee, rubbing it. "Duddy ok." He said, in a comforting way that calmed his cousin down a bit. "You're so cute~!" Renée gushed, hugging Harry, making him giggle.

I rolled my eyes and rubbed the muggle child's back, shushing him gently. I had been a bit mean earlier. His eyes, started opening more and he looked around. He seemed confused about where he was and this seemed to upset him again. Dudley began to whimper, his face turning red and tears starting to collect in his eyes. Renée seemed to know what to do and reached into the toy box and pulled out a stuffed toy lion, holding it in front of Dudley. "Rawr! I'm a Lion!" she growled, in a deeper playful tone. Harry squealed waving his little hands, and the toy successfully distracted his blond cousin, who giggled and growled back, reaching and pulling the toy into his arms.

"I'm glad he's calm now." Renée said, setting Harry back down on the rug, while I placed Dudley down as well. We went and sat down on the couch. "I am too. But it doesn't mean he'll always be this way. we'll need to keep an eye on him and Harry both." I told her. She nodded in agreement. "So how are we going to do this?" Renée asked out of nowhere. I looked to her."Do what, specifically?" She gave me a serious look, though the joyful light was still there. "Take care of two babies as well as teaching me magic." She said, looking back to The two boys.

Dudley was staring at his cousin, holding his lion, as Harry was trying to blow bubbles with the bubble wand, despite not having the soap. He giggled when colorful bubbles started forming anyway, no doubt a spout of accidental magic. "I'm so worried I'll mess up some how." The teen murmured. I placed a reassuring hand on her back." It'll be fine, Renée, I promise. Besides, every new parent feels that way, magical or otherwise." She smiled. "Thanks...So when do we start lessons?" She asked. "tomorrow. Today, lets just relax." I told her.

"Ok." She said looking back to the children. I smiled. Renee had always been a maternal person, but she wasn't very mature. She had a lot of anxieties that teens her age often have, so she dealt with it by clinging to childish behavior. She wasn't the type to be serious and I knew for a fact that when faced with a serious issue, she would either break down or run away. I felt so proud of her. She was keeping her calm, in such a serious situation. I felt bad. Because soon, I would have to leave her alone. For now, though, I'll just enjoy her company.

* * *

**And Here's Chapter Five! Yay**


	6. Message to my readers

I'm back peoples! unfortunately, you'll have to wait for a new chapter. I have come down with a case of Writer's Block, but fret not dears. I shall return with a new chapter soon. I just need to figure out what type of magic renee will be using. 


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey Everybody! I'm back! I've been gone due to a case of writers block but I'm alright now. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I do not own Harry** Potter,** The Only characters I own are Renee and Selena.**

"_Italics_"=Remembering/thinking

"speaking"

* * *

**~Chapter Six: Learning~**

**(Renee's POV)**

I sat still on the floor of the living room, thinking back to what Selena had told me the other day. _"Listen to me, Renee._ _You aren't like the wizards and witches in this world. You're magic doesn't need a wand." _I frowned. "Then how do I perform magic?" I wondered aloud. I started thinking about every form of magic I'd ever seen. I got up and looked for a pencil and some paper.

I smiled when I found a spiral bound notebook and number two pencil, because there was no way in hell that I'd write with a quill and ink. I sat back down and started a list of movies, cartoons, tv shows and books that featured some form of magic. There was Bewitched, Hocus Pocus, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, Charmed. The list went on and on. I cancelled out the ones that required wands to work, since Selena said I wouldn't be using one in our lessons.

I was more interested in the magic on shows like Sabrina, where the characters only sometime required words to perform magic. They mostly snapped their fingers or pointed to do a spell. But it got me thinking of the movie Matilda. Matilda technically wasn't magic, she was telekinetic. But a lot of aspects of magic do coincide with aspects of a thing called psychokinesis. They both can manipulate matter, require focus and concentration. I put down the list. "Maybe it is a case of mind over matter...and I wouldn't stand out too much because its similar to the magic people do here!" I giggled, excited.

Every form of magic required thought in some way, shape or form, and I'm great at thinking. '_I'll need to test it out first.' _I thought. I looked down at my pencil, concentrating hard on it. '_Move.'_ I thought. It remained still. I continued to concentrate, not deterred by the pencil's stationary status. I didn't expect to be able to do it the first try. "Move." I said again, getting the same result. Ten minutes later, I felt irritated and started to glare at the writing utensil. '_Move! Damn Pencil!' _I yelled in my mind, and to my surprise it turned over a little. "Yes! I did it!" I cheered.

"Good job, Renee!" I heard Selena laugh behind me. My cheeks reddened. "You saw that?" I asked, a bit embarrassed at being caught cheering over something so minor. She nodded smiling. "I've been watching you for the past ten minutes. You're doing good, studying beforehand." She told me, walking over and sitting next to me. "If you keep it up, soon you'll be able to do this." she said. In my peripheral, I could see the furniture and books in the room, floating around. It was amazing to see in person.

"You'll be doing this and much more by the end of next year, Renee." She said, smiling. "Ready for your first lesson?" I nodded, excited. "I want you to do the same thing you were doing before, but don't just move the Pencil. Lift it to at least eye level." I paled a bit, but nodded. "Ok. I'll try." The celestial being grinned. "Good. I'll leave you to it." she said, putting everything down and leaving. I sighed, looking down at the pencil on the floor. "This is gonna be a long night."

* * *

**So there's chapter 6! I hope I didn't make Renee to Mary-sue. Tell me what you think in the reviews. Also, I'm creating a hp forum, and your all welcome to join. the link is in my bio. **


End file.
